


I'll Watch Your Good Dreams Too

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [22]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secret Crush, WWC2020, Wet Dream, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Weeks after helping Guillermo through his nightmare, Nandor hears him call out again.Sequel to "I'll Scare Your Bad Dreams Away"
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	I'll Watch Your Good Dreams Too

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Ether
> 
> There is a fic that takes place before this, but you don't have to read it to understand this one.

It was a few weeks after the incident; Nandor had to come to rescue Guillermo from his scary nightmare. He had returned to his coffin and fallen into a peaceful slumber for the rest of the day and had woken feeling better than he remembered feeling in a long time. Ever since that day, Guillermo stopped calling out to him in the night

He wasn’t quite sure why, but that bothered him way more than it should. 

It was ridiculous. He shouldn’t be wanting Guillermo’s cries through the ether to be waking him every day and disturbing his dark slumber. How very inconvenient that would be. Nandor also felt a little bad for wishing Guillermo was in distress enough that he felt he had to cry out for someone to save him, even though he really loved the idea that Guillermo was crying out for him.

Nandor was restless, shifting around in his coffin. Trying to calm himself down, he focused on Guillermo’s heartbeat. Something about that steady pulsing always managed to calm his frayed nerves whenever things were getting out of hand. No matter what time of day, or what was going on in the house, there would always be that steady thudding to keep him company. He would never admit it to Guillermo, but he really did like those little things that showed he was alive.

Slowly Nandor felt himself calming down as he focused on the rhythm of Guillermo’s heart. He couldn’t tell where he was, but Nandor hoped he was in his bed; Guillermo couldn’t get a good day of sleep if he was on the couch again and Guillermo couldn’t be a good familiar if he was tired. He should go check on his familiar to make sure he was sleeping properly. 

He tried to shake the idea away. He should be sleeping, not thinking soft thoughts about Guillermo or worrying about whether the little man was sleeping well. 

Nandor slowly felt himself calming to the steady thrum from underneath the stairs, as he began to drift off, Guillermo’s heartbeat picked up, sending a cold shiver down his spine. Nandor lay frozen in his coffin, listening intently to Guillermo’s heart speeding up faster and faster. When should he intervene? How far would he let this go before he inevitably gave in and went to go comfort, Guillermo?    
  
It didn’t take long for the cries to begin again, tense moans of his name called out through the night. 

Nandor kicked a booted foot against the side in frustration before forcing the lid off with a resonating bang. Nandor cringed as the sharp crack echoed through the house. He really needed to be quieter. Not because he was worried about waking Guillermo, it was because he didn’t want to break his coffin; it would be very inconvenient if he needed to get a new one. 

Nandor clambered down. He stretched and groaned as his ancient joints popped as he moved around. 

  
There was still a sense of urgency in his step as Nandor crept through the house in search of Guillermo. Luckily, this time Nandor could instantly pick out that he was in his own bed. 

Nandor crept up to the thick curtain, gently tugging the heavy fabric back. Nandor remembered a time a few years ago when he had first begun keeping tabs on Guillermo in the night. He had yanked back the curtain in his haste and the old metal creaked and groaned beneath the strain and woke Guillermo out of a dead sleep. He was lucky that Guillermo had chosen to ignore the noise and go back into a light slumber as Nandor crept carefully back into the welcoming shadows of his crypt. He hadn’t made that mistake again. 

Peeking in to the darkened room, Nandor watched Guillermo lying curled up on the tiny bed. He shuffled in, carefully readjusting the curtain behind him in case Colin Robinson happened to be lurking about. Nandor didn’t want to give him any reason or incentive to come near the room if he could help it. 

Nandor’s eyes quickly adjusted to the deep darkness of the tiny room, the quiet warmth filled him as he knelt down beside the bed, watching Guillemro’s face twitch as he let out a tiny whimper. Nandor carefully placed a hand atop the mattress, nearly touching Guillermo’s hand. Nearly, but not quite. 

He never had a chance to do this anymore. He wasn’t sure what was getting into Guillermo recently but he seemed to be sleeping less and less during the day. He didn’t know why but it really bothered him. Mostly because he lost moments like this where he could just look. 

Guillermo let out another whine, reminding Nandor of his purpose. Nandor shut his eyes tight, focusing on reaching out to Guillermo, reaching into his mind. Nandor worried about what Guillermo might be seeing this time. He was also a little excited at the prospect of seeing himself swoop in to save the day again. He had been reflecting, and he found that he rather liked how he looked when Guillermo threw himself into his arms in search of safety and comfort.

_ Guillermo slammed his hips down hard onto Nandor’s lap. The vampire beneath him snarled and grabbed tight to his hips, thrusting up to meet Guillermo’s hips with a bruising force as Guillermo threw his head back with a strangled cry. Guillermo slowed his own hips, leaning forward to place gently kisses and nibbles along Nandor’s neck. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the vampire’s chin and took his mouth in a passionate kiss while slowly rocking his hips on Nandor’s cock. _

Oh. Nandor was sure that if he still had a heart it would have stopped at the sight of Guillermo riding his cock like that. Nandor had often spent many days in his coffin alone, imagining what it might be like to try. It wasn’t as though Guillermo was subtle about his affections towards his master, but there was a comfort in knowing that he wasn’t the only one whose sleep was interrupted with such fantasies. Nandor felt a wave of guilt settle in his stomach. He really shouldn’t be watching this. No matter how appealing it was.

_ Guillermo was now between Nandor’s thighs, holding them open as he lined himself up with the vampire’s tight hole. Grabbing a fistful of Nandor’s thick hair, Guillermo yanked hard as he thrust in to the hilt. Nandor let out a strangled cry as Guillermo set a punishing pace, fucking into his master with abandon as the vampire became a whimpering mess beneath him. Leaning back, Guillermo watched as he quickly worked his length in and out of Nandor’s abused hole, taking a more deliberate pace and grunting out a string of obscenities of all the things he planned to do and how tight Nandor was around him. _

In his many fantasies about Guillermo, Nandor had never thought that his timid, sweet, virgin familiar would harbor such thoughts about him, especially not the ones of him fucking Nandor. Where other vampires may have been disgusted at the idea, Nandor could feel himself straining at the front of his trousers as he watched Guillermo take control and use his master for his own pleasure. 

Guillermo rolled over onto his back, tenting the blankets. Nandor watched, fixated, as Guillermo’s hips subtly flexed in search of something to rock against. Watching his familiar’s face, Nandor softly ran his hand over the blanket hiding Guillermo from him and slowly inched it down lower and lower exposing his bare chest. When his tummy was fully exposed, Nandor snapped back to himself.

This was wrong. While it was clear in his dream that Guillermo was more than interested in using and being used by Nandor, it still felt wrong to take this from him while he was asleep, completely unaware as Nandor stripped him bare and jacked him off in his sad little bed only to be left alone after. Nandor didn’t imagine that he would enjoy that very much either.

Carefully, Nandor brought the blanket back up and turned to leave. He was tempted to touch Guillermo just once, just to feel the warmth of his bare skin against his palm, but he knew that if he took that, there would be no stopping. Nandor hastily slid through the curtain and slunk dejectedly back to his own cold, dark crypt. 

Closing the heavy door behind him, Nandor firmly locked it, not in the mood for any lusty Laszlos or hungry Colin Robinsons to come in search of him. 

Nandor didn’t even bother climbing back into his coffin or telling himself that he would be able to go back to sleep. Crashing down on the lounge, Nandor palmed himself through his tight trousers, head cracking hard against the wall behind him.

He had so many new fantasies to explore now that his mind was open to the idea of Guillermo dominating him. Now that he had seen it, he couldn’t get the idea out of his head how good it would feel to submit to Guillermo and allow him to take control for once. Now that he had caught a glimpse of what Guillermo might do with that power, he was hooked. 

Raising his hips, Nandor shoved his trousers down just far enough to expose his aching cock. Taking himself in hand, Nandor settled into a steady rhythm. 

He imagined his soft sweet Guillermo, now his fierce vampire killing Guillermo, sneaking into his crypt while he slept peacefully, throwing open his coffin and joining him. With a stake at his throat, Guillermo would take his pleasure from Nandor, a true conqueror just like himself. 

Nandor bucked up into his fist, lost imagining Guillermo conquering him in all the ways he never knew he wanted. He really wished he had stayed longer to watch what Guillermo was thinking. He really needed to know more.

Gripping himself tightly, Nandor tried to reign himself in. Even alone, it would be embarrassing to spill this quickly. Once the waves had subsided, Nandor started languidly stroking again. 

He thought of Guillermo throwing open the door to his crypt, eyes alright with the burning frustration that was swallowing them both whole. Pretend Guillermo yanked him off his spot and threw him down to his knees, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He didn’t say a word as he took his cock out and shoved it down Nandor’s throat and fucked his face with abandon. Nandor’s cock jumped in his hand as he imagined how good it would feel. 

Nandor felt a twinge in his heart as he came, thick globs of cum staining his shirt and bare thighs. He lay there suddenly overcome with emotion. There were many things he no longer felt after his unholy transformation, but there was one that never seemed to leave him, even in death. Nandor felt cold wet tears fall as the loneliness of the night, of a lifetime crept into the dark recesses of his heart. 

With a snarl, Nandor slammed his fist down onto the arm of the lounge hard enough to splinter the aged wood beneath. What the fuck was this? He is Nandor the Relentless, conqueror of worlds, not some stupid human that child, He growled as he tore off his soiled clothes, leaving them discarded on the floor. He fumbled for a new shirt and threw it over his head, clambering back into his coffin.    
  
Nandor slammed the lid with a resounding thud. He was too furious with himself to sleep, but the sun was well into the sky by now and he couldn’t risk running around the house, let alone leaving and flying far away from all of this like he so wanted to in that moment. 

Instead, he lay in the dark, now more awake than he was before. Fucking Guillermo. Stupid man.

Just the thought of Guillermo seemed to calm the rage inside of him. His little guy didn’t deserve all the hatred and frustration Nandor felt for him in that moment.    
  
Nandor knew it was wrong. He knew that, come nightfall he would feel far worse about it than he did now, but he couldn’t resist. Nandor let himself fall back into his fantasies about his little human familiar. 

Nandor finally found sleep imagining for a moment that Guillermo could ever come to love him as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
